Copper pipes used in plumbing generally have soldered fittings and it is necessary to clean the peripheral exterior surfaces of the pipes prior to soldering the pipe into the fitting. The surface of the pipe is generally cleaned by means of an abrasive cloth or sandpaper to ensure proper solder wetting and avoid dry joints. At the present time this is generally done by holding a strip or sheet of abrasive cloth, holding the pipe and moving the strip about the peripheral surface. Such an operation is time consuming and also difficult as one must not only hold the strip but also apply pressure to ensure that the abrasive surface presses against the peripheral surface of the tube or pipe.